narutopedia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heiwa Uchiha
" I am the head of the young Uchiha'a and I will lead the into Glorly unlike Madara " -Heiwa to unknown sound ninja Heiwa Uchiha (平和, Uchiha Heiwa) is, along with his cousin Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last Uchiha, and one of the last two to possess the Mangekyo Sharingan. He is also one of the four Yonkō. Appearance Heiwa is a short teenager, similar in stature and appearance to his cousin Sasuke. He has long black hair, which he grows out almost to his back, and possesses onyx-colored eyes the Uchiha traits. He wears the standard black Uchiha outfit with little to no variation to it until he becomes a missing-nin, at which time the only change was the addition of a larger Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt. By the time of the present arc, Heiwa has added two white sashes to his outfit, which cross in the middle of his torso, forming and "X". His newest uniform now has the Uchiha Crest and it is red. Personality Due to his upbringing and the events of his past, Heiwa is immune to feeling guilt in his actions, and is often unpredictable in nature. He has an enormous capacity for knowledge and is extremely intelligent. Heiwa's most impressive feature coincides with his lack of guilt; he is a paragon at deception and manipulation, as he has no bodily reflexes or moral guidlines that hinder him from lying. In collaboration with his smarts, Heiwa is able to plan and prepare a situaion before it happens, essentially playing chess with life, not all unlike that of his fellow Yonkō, Sasuke. As the series begins, Heiwa is a temper prone, frustrated, and aggressive teenager who seeks answers about his origin and place in the world. His trigger happy attitude gets him into more trouble than necessary in the beginning, but also guides him to a legendary journey. As the series progresses, Heiwa's awakening of power brings forth one-by-one the seven core sins that sleep within him as their master. Although he is tempted by all, his biggest downfall is his pride. Heiwa becomes detached, uncaring, apathetic, and his confidence turns to arrogance. This eventually causes him to succumb to the wishes of the Jin of the Sea and ally himself with him, causing the death of hundreds before he renegades and destroys the corrupt creature. By series end, Heiwa is calm, collected, cruel, but fair, and extremely confident in his abilities. History Heiwa was conceived to an Uchiha clan members years after the Fourth Great Ninja War. His father was a member of the ANBU, and one day he went on a mission and never returned. It was obvious that Heiwa was a gifted child but could he actually show, he was. Heiwa of course showed his talents and even became a legend to the kids some elders calling him the next " Madara Uchiha " Heiwa's first challenge came when Tobi had blown a group of kid from their hiding spot. Heiwa bravely fought but was beaten quickly by Tobi who know that this kid was more better than the average ninja and so he spared him. Heiwa's mother died during the war and this saddened him mainly cause she was the last person in his life that he truly loved and this lead him to awaken his Curse of Hatred unlocking his Sharingan at a percievable age. After becoming a missing-nin he met up with Sasuke who was ready to kill him but spared him, Heiwa would later on be trained by Klarnarchinavu and gave him the H mark, he than went on his journey trying to become stronger. Abilities Ninjutsu Heiwa was considered a genius when it came to utilizing ninjutsu. Even against the likes of other Yonkō, he used relatively few jutsu, but with them, was able to accomplish what normal shinobi needed many jutsu to accomplish. Often times, he could fight for long periods of time using just one technique. Because of this, the true number of ninjutsu Heiwa actually knows is unknown, as he has never felt the need to use them all. Sharingan Heiwa was considered a prodigy, he unlocked his Sharingan by awakening his Curse of Hatred mainly cause of being stressful due to the loss of his mother Heiwa was able to unlock his Sharingan. Mangekyo Sharingan Following the death of his mentor and lifetime friend, Mikayashi Otaru, Heiwa awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. It took on the appearance of a three-pointed pinwheel. Shortly after, during his training with the snakes, particularly the White snake sage itself, his Amateratsu technique awakened. Heiwa is capable of using three Mangekyō Sharingan techniques; utilizing Amaterasu with his left eye and Tsukuyomi with his right. With both eyes, he can manifest the spectral technique, Susanoo. Among the Uchiha, Heiwa is considered one of the most proficient users of Susanoo, and could use it in conjunction with other powerful techniques to produce more powerful ninjutsu. He also uses it as a suicide technique, plowing through otherwise dangerous techniques unharmed due to Susanoo's endurance. During the final stages of his training, he learned a fourth technique, Yasaka Magatama , which is a projectile technique. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Due to repeated overuse of these abilities, however, Heiwa slowly and gradually started becoming blind. During the final battle of his fight with the Kages, Heiwa's uncle, Yomi Uchiha, who had also awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan, was killed, allowing a grieving Heiwa to take and transplant them, creating an " Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan ". His new eyes take the form of a windmill, having infused Yomi's eye design with his own. These new Mangekyō had no threat of losing their sight. With it, his Mangekyō abilities improved drastically. His Susanoo, in particular, was able to enter far more humanoid forms, gaining legs and feet. It's appearance also changed slightly; becoming much larger than before, and gaining a gourd to store its Tonbogiri. Susanoo As stated above, Heiwa was said to be one of the most gifted users of Susanoo born into the Uchiha clan, likely because of his intense chakra and vitality, which allowed him to sustain it, where other Uchiha took a great toll from its usage. In its stabilized final form, it takes on the form of an immense Susanoo being nearly the size of Kurama, it also grows legs and feet. True to this theme, Heiwa utilizes his Susanoo much like a jinchuriki utilizes their tailed beast transformations — with the full, final transformation only being used as a last resort. Unlike in the normal Mangekyō Sharingan version of his Susanoo, the new Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version has no gourd, therefore, it caries his Tonbogiri, and other spirit weapons, in its numerous hands. Much like Tailed Beasts, he can also wrap himself in the shield, providing additional protection. According to Heiwa, only Rizz can hope to stop him while he is fully transformed in his Susanoo. Like his family mate, Madara, Heiwa can channel his various ninjutsu through Susanoo to vastly increase their strength. He can also use his own version of the Tailed Beast Ball, the Kokuho , while in this form, as a type of mimicry — homage to his tailed beast-like appearance. By forming Susanoo around his body, equipping it to himself, Heiwa can form what he calls the "true form of Susanoo" (佐能乎の本地, Susanoo no honji). In this state, he wears the chakra and armor of Susanoo on his body like clothing, with the glowing gem of Susanoo's head resting on his own forehead. Heiwa claims that this form is the perfect counter to a jinchūriki's Tailed Beast Chakra Mode. In addition to having Susanoo's perfect defense wrapped around his body, Heiwa can also manifest any of his stabilized, final Susanoo's limbs; including its shield. Rinnegan Heiwa earned the Rinnegan surprisingly by birth, but it disappeared and for awhile it was wondered if maybe that was fake but after battling the Kages' he reveals that he was born with the Rinnegan and states " I will not lead the Uchiha into perail like Madara ". Ultimate Sharingan A Sharingan that was discovered by Heiwa Uchiha. It has heightened senses of the Mangekyo Sharingan and is obtained by completely mastering the Mangekyo Sharingan. It has three new Jutsu with it. Immortal Phoenix Amaterasu This jutsu is the perfected Amateratsu, it can only be controled by a wielder of the Master Sharingan Supreme Chakra Shield With just a blink, the Master Sharingan user can shield himself with intense chakra. Ultimate Susano'o Uses a massive amount of chakra to protect the user with an impenetrable shield. Alpha Sharingan The Alpha Sharingan is a weaker form of the Ultimate Sharingan but still effective, it comes with three new jutsu's, only Uchiha can use these unless they are taken from a Uchiha. White Amaterasu This jutsu is a varitation of Amateratsu. It has much more heat than the original and cannot be put out, even by another wielder of the Alpha eye. It has white flames instead of black. Kamui It requires the Sharingan to focus on a particular point, which forces that point to collapses in on its self, ultimately sending everything within that point to another location or even another dimension. Due to it's nature as a Alpha Technique, Kamui costs a large amount of chakra. Kakashi ,with his Mangekyo Sharingan, first used this technique against Deidara, failing to remove his head, only managing to destroy his elbow after three tries. He later used it to send one of Deidara's explosions into another dimension, saving both his and Guy's team. During Pain's invasion of Konoha, his aim has improved being able to focus more accurately in fast moving objects. The chakra used is directly proportional to the mass affected by the technique. Spirit Susano'o Uses a massive amount of chakra to protect the user with an impenetrable shield. Summoning Techniques Early on in his life, not unlike other great ninja, such as Orochimaru, Heiwa's animal alignment has always lay with the snake summons of Ryuichi Cave; particularly Nag and Nagaina. After returning from the Cave, towards the end of his last training segement, in a training match with Seireitou, he revealed his ability to summon snakes in various ways. In addition to the traditional Summoning Techniques, Heiwa can also make use of other variations of the Summoning Technique, based on snakes, such as the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, and its larger version, Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands.